


Lending A Helping Hand

by Synnerxx



Series: Tumblr Prompts [28]
Category: Professional Wrestling, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Cute, Fluff, Kid Fic, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-10
Updated: 2014-08-10
Packaged: 2018-02-12 12:45:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2110431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Synnerxx/pseuds/Synnerxx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean and Seth help out their neighbor.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lending A Helping Hand

**Author's Note:**

> for the tumblr prompt: ambrollins babysitting their neighbors baby !!!!

There’s a knock on the door and Dean ambles over to it, pulling it open. 

His neighbor, Marie, is standing there, looking stressed out, with her baby in her arms and a diaper bag slung over her shoulder. “Hey, Dean, I hate to bother you, but I have to ask you a huge favor.”

"Shoot." He says, smiling at the baby, who reaches out for him. He holds out his hand to her, letting her grab at his fingers.

"Could you watch Autumn for me? Annette has a flat tire and has no idea how to change it, so I have to go help her out. I’d take Autumn to my mom, but she’s out of town for the week. I’m really sorry." Marie bites her lip, rearranging Autumn in her arms.

"Yeah, sure. It’s not a problem. Not much going on here anyway." Dean says, reaching out to take Autumn in his arms, cradling her against his chest. Marie hands him the diaper bag once he’s got Autumn situated.

"Thank you so much! I definitely owe you one." She leans in and kisses him on the cheek before kissing her daughter on the forehead and heading to her car.

Dean grins as he closes the front door with his foot and coos down at Autumn, who smiles up him. She’s only about 10 months old and has Marie’s bright green eyes and wide smile.

"Oh, honey!" Dean calls up the stairs as he heads into the living room.

Seth walks down them. “What? What did you do?”

"Why do you sounds so suspicious? I didn’t do a thing. Well, I did, but a good thing." Dean says, sitting the diaper bag on the coffee table.

"You? Do good things? Uh huh." Seth steps into the living room, still eyeing Dean suspiciously.

"We’re gonna watch Autumn for Marie while she goes and helps out Annette. Annette got a flat, so Marie had to go fix it for her and then take it to the shop with her." Dean explains, settling down on the couch with Autumn still cradled in his arms.

"That’s….surprisingly nice of you." Seth sits down next to Dean and reaches out to let the little girl play with his fingers.

"I can be nice!" Dean huffs, pulling Autumn out of Seth’s reach just for his rude comments.

"But I never saw you as wanting anything to do with babies." Seth drops his hand, amused.

"I like kids." Dean says softly, laying Autumn on his thighs and tickling her until she giggles.

Seth hums and files that information away for later as he watches Dean play with the baby on his lap with a small smile on his face.

Maybe this could be their daughter one day.


End file.
